


Gute Planung ist alles

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hat Schwierigkeiten, den menschlichen Faktor verlässlich mit in seine Planung einzubeziehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Planung ist alles

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an Minnesota fürs Betalesen.
> 
> 2\. Eine Flasche 1994er Château Mouton Rothschild, Bordeaux, kostet ca. 125,-EUR (Stand: 2004)

Heute war der Tag! Jack war sich so sicher. Denn heute würde Daniel endlich mal wieder zu einem gemütlichen Freitagabend vorbeikommen. Viele Missionen und einige Aufenthalte auf der Krankenstation hatten das in letzter Zeit leider zu oft zu verhindern gewusst.

Aber heute war kein Alienvirus aktiv und bisher noch kein Mutterschiff im Orbit gesichtet worden. Sah ganz so aus, als sollte es heute endlich klappen. Und Jack war darauf vorbereitet. Oh ja, Baby! Heute würde er den Bullen endlich bei den Hörnern packen! Na gut, in Daniels Fall sollte er wohl lieber sagen, den Archäologen beim Revers packen. Ihn gegen die Eingangstür drücken und besinnungslos küssen. Ihm gar keine Zeit lassen zu protestieren. Dannyboy wäre schneller in seinem Bett als er „Ra“ sagen könnte! Yep, ready to kill!

Er hatte alles genauestens geplant. Strategie und Taktik, das war es, was einen Militär auszeichnete. Das war sein Metier, da kannte er sich aus. Das Bier war im Kühlschrank und die Pizza bestellt. Wenn Daniel dann versuchen würde den Fernseher einzuschalten, würde der nicht funktionieren und sie müssten etwas anderes tun. Jack grinste breit. Er wusste auch schon ganz genau was! Ein kleiner Schubs und Daniel läge lang auf dem Sofa. Er bräuchte sich nur noch vorbeugen und die wunderbar vollen Lippen küssen. Lippen, die sich unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle sofort für ihn öffnen und seiner Zunge Einlass gewähren würden. Erstaunte blaue Augen, die ihn mustern und ein Daniel, der ihn überrascht aber erfreut fragen würde: „Jack, warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“ Und dann würde er ihm erklären, was sonst noch so alles auf ihn wartete….

\---------------------------------

Unschlüssig stand Daniel vor dem Kleiderschrank. Was sollte er nur anziehen? Eigentlich war es ihm normalerweise ziemlich egal was er trug, ja, manchmal musste er sogar aufpassen, dass er nicht eine grüne Hose mit einer blauen Jacke kombinierte. Aber heute nicht. Heute hatte er ein Date mit Jack, auch wenn Jack dachte, er käme nur zum Pizzaessen und Fernsehen. Er grinste sein Spiegelbild wissend an, während er sich einen blauen Pullover vorhielt. Hatte Sam nicht mal gesagt, Blau würde ihm gut stehen und seine Augen vorteilhaft betonen? Jede Hilfe war ihm heute recht und wenn sie von einem Pullover kam! Schnell noch die engen, schwarzen Jeans übergestreift – okay, dressed to kill!

Er hatte alles genauestens geplant. Detailgenaue Vorbereitungen, das war es, was einen Archäologen auszeichnete. Den Wein temperierte er schon seit einigen Tagen auf seinem Balkon; ein Jahrgang, der sie beide in Entzücken setzen würde. Wenn Jack dann in gelöster Stimmung neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen würde, bräuchte er nur wie zufällig an den Ausschalt-Knopf der Fernbedienung kommen. Wenn kein Sport mehr aus dem kleinen Kasten flimmerte, würde er Jack ein Alternativprogramm bieten, zu dem der nicht Nein sagen könnte.

Er war mehr als bereit, zu dieser Gelegenheit den blauen Pullover auch wieder auszuziehen. Und Jacks Shirt würde er gleich mitnehmen. Seine Hände auf Jacks Brust würden den Colonel nur noch leise aufstöhnen lassen. Wenn er dann vorschlagen würde, das Ganze ins Schlafzimmer zu verlagern, würde ihm O´Neill nur zu willig folgen. Und dann würde er ihm zeigen, was sonst noch so alles auf ihn wartete….

Kurz vor der Wohnungstür machte Daniel noch einmal kehrt, rannte ins Bad zurück und schnappte sich zwei, nein besser drei, nein eine ganze Handvoll Kondome und eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel, die er in seine Jackentasche stopfte. Für unvorhergesehene Eventualitäten gerüstet zu sein, zahlte sich nicht nur bei antiken Grabungsstätten aus! Mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen machte er sich - „I would do anything for love“ summend - auf den Weg.

\-----------------------------

Ah, das war Daniels Wagen! Jack verließ seinen Aussichtsposten am Fenster und zwang sich, langsam zur Haustür zu schlendern. Gleich bist du fällig, Dr. Jackson! Mit dem Rücken zur Eingangstür wirst du einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen, was der Abend heute noch alles für dich bereithält! Widerstand ist zwecklos würde jetzt die Borg-Queen sagen und sie hat ja so Recht!

Es klingelte und Jack riss schwungvoll die Tür auf. „Hi, Daniel! Komm rein!“

„Hi, Jack. Hier, bitte.“

Daniel streckte O´Neill die Weinflasche entgegen, die dieser reflexartig ergriff. Was sich als großes Glück rausstellte, denn Daniel stolperte prompt über einen Stapel „National Geographics“, der in Jacks Diele lagerte. Er machte noch drei rasche Ausgleichsschritte vorwärts, um seinen Schwung abzufangen, dann drehte er sich zu Jack um und fragte anklagend: „Was hast du denn für Stolperfallen in deinem Eingangsbereich aufgestellt? Zu lange für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet oder zu viel „Kevin allein zu Haus“ gesehen?“

„Die sind für Teal´c. Er will sie Rya´c mitnehmen“, erwiderte Jack und warf dem Zeitschriftenstapel einen bösen Blick zu.

Okay, Daniel stand schon im Esszimmer, damit hatte sich die Sache mit der Eingangstür wohl leider erledigt. Aber wenn Strategie und Taktik zwei Säulen der Militärausbildung waren, so war Improvisation die dritte. Und er war ein Improvisationstalent - schon immer gewesen - sonst hätte er wohl kaum so lange überlebt. Es gab in seinem Haus ja noch wahrlich genug Wände, gegen die man einen Archäologen drücken und dann küssen konnte. Erst einmal brachte er jedoch den Wein in die Küche und erkundigte sich: „Muss der in den Kühlschrank, Daniel?“

„Es ist ein Rotwein, Jack. Und er hat genau 18 C°. Du solltest ihm jetzt keinen Kälteschock verpassen,“ warnte ihn Daniel mit leicht entsetztem Unterton. Der Schock wird dann kommen, wenn du ihn aufmachst und sein elegantes, komplexes, kraftvolles Bouquet auf deiner Zunge explodiert. Und wenn du dann feststellst, dass auch meine Zunge auf deiner Zunge liegt und …

„Gib mir einen Korkenzieher und ich öffne die Flasche gleich“, rief Daniel hinter Jack her, während er rasch noch seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte.

Jack kam aus der Küche zurück, in der einen Hand die Flasche und einen Korkenzieher, in der anderen zwei Gläser. Daniel hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer bereits auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Er nahm ihm die Flasche und den Korkenzieher ab, Jack stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. Daniel riss die Metallfolie vom Flaschenhals … genauso wie er später dem Colonel die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde. Dieses hellbeige Hemd würde nicht mehr lange Jacks Brust verdecken. Dann würden seine Finger….

Daniel bohrte jetzt den Korkenzieher in den Korken und Jack konnte den Blick nicht davon wenden. Jetzt wusste er endlich, warum Daniel Wein normalerweise Bier vorzog. Der angedeutete sexuelle Akt, bevor man endlich das Getränk zu sich nehmen konnte… nein, er wollte sich die Gedanken, die der Korkenzieher ausgelöst hatte, jetzt lieber nicht näher ausmalen, sonst .…

„So, Jack, probier mal! Ein hervorragender Jahrgang!“ Daniel drückte Jack eines der beiden Gläser in die Hand.

Jack nippte an dem Glas. „Mmh, nicht schlecht.“ Reichte zwar nicht an ein gutes Bier dran, aber wie gesagt, für einen Wein ganz annehmbar. Jack trank einen weiteren Schluck und beobachtete Daniel. Okay, Lagebestimmung. Das Zielobjekt befand sich genau dort, wo es sich laut Plan auch befinden sollte - neben ihm auf dem Sofa. Es war das aufregendste Zielobjekt, das er je in seiner ganzen Laufbahn observiert hatte. Ob Daniel überhaupt nicht mitbekam, wie verführerisch seine Zunge da an der roten Flüssigkeit rumschlabberte? Wie seine Finger da gerade den Stiel des Glases kneteten? Oh Himmel, wenn sich diese schlanken Finger mal um etwas anderes schlingen und mit genauso viel Hingabe bearbeiten würden! Er hätte da durchaus einige Vorschläge zu machen.…

„Nicht schlecht? Jack! Das ist ein 1994er Château Mouton Rothschild!“ Mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck nippte Daniel an dem Glas und gab sich ganz dem Genuss hin, für einen Moment sogar Jacks Gegenwart vergessend. 

„Aha. - Mehr als 10 Dollar die Flasche?“

„Etwas“, würgte Daniel hervor. Autsch, er war sehr unsanft wieder auf die Erde zurückgeholt worden. Aber was sollte es, solange er sein Ziel, Jack in entspannte Stimmung zu versetzen, erreichte, war es wohl gut angelegtes Geld. Der richtige Wein zum richtigen Zeitpunkt war so etwas wie bei Ausgrabungen der richtige Pinsel zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Man konnte mit einer dicken Bürste nun mal keine Feinarbeit leisten, dazu brauchte man feine, teure Haarpinsel. Und so gab es Tage an denen man keinen Billig-Fusel sondern einen exquisiten Bordeaux brauchte. 

Unauffällig beobachtete er, wie Jack noch einen Schluck nahm und sich entspannt im Sofa zurücklehnte. Gut. Der schwere Wein würde Jack empfänglicher machen für ein paar Ausgrabungsarbeiten der interessanten Sorte. Dieser Reißverschluss da an der Jeans, das wäre doch ein guter Ansatzpunkt. Er würde ihn ganz langsam und vorsichtig herunterziehen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, die darunter liegende Schicht keinesfalls zu beschädigen. Dann würde er mit größter Vorsicht den Stoff zurückschlagen und .…

Jemand betätigte anhaltend den Türklopfer.

„Wer ist denn das jetzt?“, rief Jack genervt und überlegte einen Moment, ob er überhaupt zur Tür gehen sollte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Ach, klar, ich hatte doch Pizza bestellt! Warte, ich bin sofort zurück!“ Er sprang auf und Daniel hörte ihn mit dem Pizzaburschen reden. Er seufzte. Dann war es ja wohl Zeit, zum Pizzagenuß den Fernseher anzumachen. Er würde seine Jack-Forschungs-Studien halt bis nach dem Essen verschieben müssen. Übermäßige Eile hatte in der Archäologie sowieso schon viel Schaden angerichtet, man denke nur an Heinrich Schliemann und seine Ausgrabungen in Troja.

Als Jack zurückkam, flimmerte Werbung über den Bildschirm und Daniel hatte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch Platz geschaffen.

„Jack, irgendwie waren zwei Stecker an deinem Fernseher rausgerutscht. Komisch. Na, ja, Sam, wäre stolz auf mich, ich habe es wieder repariert“, begrüßte Daniel Jacks Rückkehr.

Jack stellte die Pizza auf dem Tisch ab, ließ sich neben Daniel aufs Sofa fallen und antwortete wenig enthusiastisch: „Toll.“ Konnte denn heute gar nichts nach Plan laufen? Seit wann konnten sich Archäologen als Fernsehtechniker betätigen? Er hätte das Gerät vielleicht doch etwas aufwändiger manipulieren sollen.

Er schlang rasch ein Pizzastück herunter und betrieb dazu „Daniel-Watching“. Nahe mit dem „Whale-Watching“ verwandt, denn das Objekt war am zutraulichsten, wenn es sich nicht beobachtet fühlte. Und ganz offensichtlich war Daniel im Moment mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo ganz anders und schenkte seiner Umgebung keine große Aufmerksamkeit. Lustlos und mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn kaute der Archäologe auf seiner Pizza herum. Jack brannte es in den Fingern, den Krümel von Daniels Kinn zu lecken, aber das erledigte schon dessen Zunge. Auch ein Anblick, der ihn zum Träumen bringen konnte….

Daniel bekam Jacks forschenden Blick gar nicht mit, denn er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Woah, sein schönes Alternativprogramm zum TV war ja wohl in weite Ferne gerückt, denn irgendeine Barbiepuppe kündigte gerade ein Eishockeyspiel an. Und er hatte selber Schuld daran! Er war aber auch so ein Trottel! Warum hatte er die Kabel nur nicht da gelassen, wo sie waren und so getan, als wäre Jacks Fernseher kaputt? War wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit! Manchmal war ihm wirklich nicht zu helfen! Man konnte es auch übertreiben mit der wissenschaftlichen Gründlichkeit! Als er aufschaute, wandte Jack rasch den Blick ab und angelte nach einem weiteren Stück Pizza.

Jetzt war es an Daniel, Jacks Bewegungen haarklein zu verfolgen, wie den Weg des großen Bissens Pizza, den Jack gerade mit einem kräftigen Schluck Wein runterspülte. Der Adamsapfel bewegte sich dazu rauf und runter und Daniel konnte den Blick nicht von Jacks Hals wenden. Oh ja! Nach dem Essen, würde er mit seiner Zunge an genau dieser Stelle entlang fahren, den Hals mit kleinen knabbernden Küssen bedecken und ein wenig an der Stelle verweilen, an der mit Sicherheit Jacks Puls zu spüren war. Jack würde nur noch verzückt aufstöhnen können und er würde.…

„Möchtest du noch das letzte Stück Pizza, Daniel?“ Besonders hungrig schien sein Gast ja nicht zu sein, denn er hatte fast genau dieselbe Zeit für das Viertel gebraucht, wie Jack für den Rest. Klar, wenn man sich lieber an seinem Weinglas festhielt! Wie oft hatte Daniel sich jetzt eigentlich schon nachgegossen?

„Nein, kannst du haben.“ Daniel wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und setzte sich gemütlicher hin – ein paar Zentimeter näher an Jack heran. Gut, prima so, er wollte Jack ja nicht verschrecken, ihn langsam auf den bevorstehenden Körperkontakt vorbereiten. Die Beine, die jetzt an den Knien aneinander stießen waren schon ein Erfolg versprechender Ausgangspunkt. Mann, Jack, wenn du wüsstest, wie viel Bein du heute noch zu sehen bekommst! Daniel schmunzelte innerlich, während er geistesabwesend auf den Bildschirm starrte.

Diese Annäherungstaktik, bei der die Berührungsfläche zwischen den beiden Körpern etwa eineinhalb Quadratzentimeter ausmachte, war für Jack etwas zu subtil. Und so machte er Daniels Plan der millimeterweisen Annäherung zunichte, indem er mit einem erfreuten Mhm, das war gut, den leeren Pappkarton zuklappte. Er goss noch einen Schluck Wein hinterher, dann stand er auf und erklärte: „Ich muss mal eben Hände waschen gehen.“ Zur Verdeutlichung hielt er mit Tomatensauce verschmierte, fettige Finger in die Höhe.

Im Badezimmer wusch er sich rasch die Hände. Dann setzte er sich erst einmal auf den Klodeckel und fuhr sich mit einer Hand ratlos durch die Haare. Nope, irgendetwas lief gerade gar nicht so wie es sein sorgfältig ausgeklügelter Plan vorsah. Und das konnte ja nicht alles nur damit zusammenhängen, dass es zu keinem Begrüßungskuss gekommen war. Und dass Daniel den Fernseher angeschaltet hatte. Und dass Daniel immer noch nicht lang auf dem Sofa lag.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Jack rätselte hin und her. Dann klatschte er sich die Hand an die Stirn: er hatte den menschlichen Faktor bei seinen Berechnungen nicht einbezogen! Die Operation war zwar rein technisch gesehen generalstabsmäßig vorbereitet gewesen, doch leider hatte er dabei außer Acht gelassen, dass sich Doktoren der Archäologie nur schlecht in militärische Abläufe einfügen ließen. Das hatten ihn die letzten Jahre doch nur allzu deutlich gelehrt! Wie hatte er so einen fundamentalen Grundsatz nur vergessen können? 

Okay, Plan „B“ – nein, Ersatzplan „V“ würde also zum Einsatz kommen. V – wie in: verschieben, vertagen, vergessen, verbessern.… Jedenfalls für heute Abend. Schade um die gute Planung, aber dann hatte er auch noch einmal Zeit, das Ganze neu zu beurteilen, neu zu bewerten und neue Vorgehensweisen auszuarbeiten.

Nein, nein, er war nicht etwa feige, aber jeder wusste doch, dass überhastete Aktionen nichts brachten. Außer wenn man einen Überraschungsangriff plante, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Nicht, dass ihm der Mut fehlen würde, Daniel jetzt lang auf das Sofa zu werfen! Oh nein! Aber…. aber irgendwie hätte er das gleich zu Beginn am Abend machen sollen. Genau, er würde das Ganze jetzt einfach noch mal neu überdenken und dann würde es beim nächsten Mal durchziehen. Ja, Dannyboy, das nächste Mal bist du dran!

Das nächste Mal gibt es kein Entkommen mehr, das nächste Mal würde er .…

Mit sich halbwegs im Reinen kam er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Daniel auf das Sofa. Er hatte sich aus der Küche ein Bier mitgebracht. „Und, was Wichtiges passiert in der Zwischenzeit?“, erkundigte er sich jovial.

Daniel gab den aktuellen Spielstand bekannt. Er hatte Jacks Abwesenheit genutzt, sich zu überlegen, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Subtiles Vorgehen schien in Jacks Fall nicht zum Erfolg zu führen. Partieller Kontrollverlust durch Alkohol schien bei dem Colonel noch in weiter Ferne, eher läge er wohl unter dem Tisch. Und die aggressive Variante machte sich auch nicht so gut, wenn man gesättigt nebeneinander, gemütlich und entspannt auf dem Sofa fläzte und der Fernseher einen mit einem Hockeyspiel berieselte.

Okay, vielleicht war es heute sowieso noch verfrüht. Er wartete jetzt schon vier Jahre, da konnte er auch noch ein bisschen länger warten. Mal ehrlich, menschheitsgeschichtlich gesehen war eine solche Zeitspanne doch vernachlässigbar und wenn man den kosmischen Rahmen zugrunde legte erst recht. Vielleicht sollte er Jack auch erst einmal kleine Hinweise geben, so dass er sich nicht überrumpelt fühlte. Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre ein langsames Vorgehen sowieso besser. Nicht, dass er kneifen wollte, nein, nein, das lag ihm fern, aber er wollte auch keinesfalls Jack verschrecken. So würde er ihn also heute Abend in Sicherheit wiegen, nur der gute Freund sein und beim nächsten Mal dann, dann würde er kein Pardon mehr kennen! Das nächste Mal würde er .…

„Oh Mann! Hast du das gesehen, Daniel? So ein Abwehrfehler! Das gibt es doch gar nicht!“, rief Jack aufgebracht, als seine Mannschaft schon wieder ins Hintertreffen geriet. Es gab eine Zeitlupenwiederholung und aufgeregt setzte sich Jack kerzengerade hin und fuchtelte mit Zeigefinger Richtung Bildschirm. „Hast du es gesehen?“

„Oh ja. Ganz schlecht in Form, die Nummer 3“, gab Daniel den von ihm erwarteten Kommentar ab und musste wieder mal über Jacks Enthusiasmus grinsen. Das war eine der Sachen, die er an diesen Sportereignissen wirklich mochte. Jack fieberte aufgeregt mit, schimpfte, ärgerte sich, freute sich und konnte seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, weil er für nichts, was auf dem Spielfeld geschah verantwortlich war. In Daniels Gegenwart musste er auch keine Rücksicht nehmen, denn Daniel hatte keine eigene Mannschaft, die er favorisierte, so dass sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht unterschiedlicher Meinung sein konnten. 

„Da! Schau mal! Schon wieder so ein blöder Spielzug!“ Noch einmal wedelte Jack seine Hand anklagend Richtung Bildschirm, dann legte er sie unbemerkt auf Daniels Bein ab. „Man sollte ihn auswechseln“, grummelte er, während er im Sofa frustriert etwas tiefer rutschte. 

„Das sollte man“, bestätigte Daniel mechanisch und zog seine Beine neben sich auf den Sitz. Er arrangierte sich so, dass er gähnend seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas legen konnte.

Jack rutschte auch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und streckte seine Füße vor sich auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmer aus. Ihre leider viel zu seltene Freitags-Abends-Pizza-Hockey-Fernseh-Routine. Denn zu oft funkte etwas Außerweltliches dazwischen.

Aber beide Männer brauchten von Zeit zu diese Augenblicke völliger Entspannung als Gegengewicht zu ihrem Job. Dabei war es fast völlig nebensächlich, was im Fernsehen lief. Es ging nur um das Gefühl der Geborgenheit – was keiner der beiden laut zugegeben hätte - und des Nichtstuns – was sie sofort bereit waren einzugestehen. Weil es inzwischen Routine war, fühlte es sich beruhigend vertraut an, stressfrei, entspannend. Manchmal so entspannend, dass Daniel einfach einschlief. Das störte Jack nicht im geringsten, dann konnte der Archäologe wenigstens nicht meckern, wenn ihm bei Berichten über längst tote Ägypter dasselbe passierte.

Das erinnerte ihn daran … Er beugte sich vor, kramte einen Moment in den Zeitschriften unter dem Wohnzimmertisch herum. Daniel wollte sich über dieses hektische Gesuche gerade beschweren, als Jack einen Zeitungsausschnitt in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. „Hier, schau mal.“

„Was ist das?“, fragte Daniel und las erstaunt die Überschrift. DAS GROSSE RÄTSEL DER PYRAMIDEN – GELÖST? stand in fetten Lettern über dem Artikel.

„War in der Sonntagsbeilage der Zeitung“, meinte Jack.

„Du hast den Artikel gelesen?“, fragte Daniel ehrlich erstaunt.

„Daniel!!“, meinte Jack drohend.

„Oh, tut mir leid. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte damit nur sagen …, ich meinte...“

Ehe er sich noch weiter in irgendwelchen Entschuldigungen verheddern konnte, erlöste ihn Jack und meinte: „Schon gut. Wenn mir nicht zufällig dein Name in die Augen gesprungen wäre, hätte ich es wohl auch nicht beachtet. Da versucht tatsächlich jemand, deine Theorien zu beweisen.“

„Wir sollten ein Vorstellungsgespräch im SGC vereinbaren“, grinste Daniel und begann, den Artikel zu lesen. Sein Name fiel an mehreren Stellen und der Autor ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Dr. Jackson für vorschnell verurteilt hielt. Auch wenn er jetzt schon seit Jahren den Beweis dafür in Händen hielt, dass er damals Recht gehabt hatte und nicht all die anderen, die über ihn gelacht hatten, freute es ihn doch, dass ihn hier jetzt jemand öffentlich … nun, rehabilitierte wäre wohl zu hoch gegriffen, aber immerhin andeutete, er wäre kein Fall für die Psychiatrie. Dankbar, dass Jack ihm dies schwarz auf weiß aufgehoben hatte, fragte er: „Darf ich den Artikel behalten?“

„Häng ihn dir übers Bett, falls du wirklich eine Bestätigung brauchst“, lächelte Jack, nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Zug aus der Bierflasche und legte seine Füße wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

„Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“ Wenn es weiter nichts brauchte, um einen Archäologen glücklich zu machen!

Dieses Mal schlief Daniel nicht ein, sondern half Jack halbherzig, das Spiel zu kommentieren. Ein paar Mal warf er die Spieler durcheinander, aber das tat Jacks guter Laune keinen Abbruch. Als die Colorado Avalanches dann auch noch in der 48. Minute mit 8:6 in Führung gingen und diesen Vorsprung bis zum Abpfiff halten konnten, hatten beide den Eindruck, einen fast optimalen Freitag-Abend verbracht zu haben.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

„Okay“, meinte Daniel, nachdem sie zum dritten Mal die entscheidenden Tore wiederholten, „dann will ich mich mal wieder auf den Heimweg machen.“

„Hast du nicht ein bisschen viel getrunken? Du weißt, du kannst gern bei mir im Gästezimmer bleiben.“ … oder du kannst - noch viel lieber - in mein Schlafzimmer kommen, fügte Jack grinsend in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nein, nein. Ich kann noch fahren.“ Gästezimmer! Hast du nichts besseres im Angebot?

„Wie du willst“. Einen Moment sah Jack so aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, dann begleitete er Daniel zur Haustür. Okay, dann hatte er also heute erst einmal das Terrain sondiert, das war ja auch eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe. Er seufzte leise und ärgerte sich selbst über seine Unentschlossenheit.

Daniel fiel auf einmal ein, dass er den Pyramiden-Artikel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vergessen hatte. Er stürzte zurück und Jack nahm währenddessen schon einmal Daniels Jacke von der Garderobe. Einen Atemzug lang gönnte er sich den Luxus, Daniel pur – Shampoo, Aftershave, alte Bücher, einfach alles, was zu dem Wissenschaftler gehörte - einzuatmen, dann ließ er die Jacke wieder sinken. Zu schade, dass ihm kein plausibler Vorwand einfiel, den anderen Mann doch noch zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

Als Daniel gerade wieder an den Stufen zwischen Essbereich und Wohnbereich angekommen war, rief O´Neill übermütig: „Hier! Schnapp!“ und warf Daniel die Jacke zu. Der versuchte ungeschickt mit einer Hand die Jacke zu fangen, da er in der anderen den Zeitungsausschnitt hielt. Er erwischte sie nicht ganz, drehte sie halb in der Luft und ließ sie dann doch noch zu Boden fallen.

„Hey! Deine Reflexe sind aber nicht gerade berühmt! Vielleicht solltest du besser doch nicht mehr Auto fahren“, grinste Jack und trat rasch zu Daniel, der sich auf den Boden kniete, um den weit verstreuten Inhalt der Jackentaschen wieder aufzuheben. Kleingeld kullerte bis unter den Schrank, direkt vor den Stufen lagen ein Schlüsselbund, mehrere Büroklammern, eine Streichholzschachtel, Kaugummi, Kugelschreiber und …

„Wow, was ist denn das!?“, rief Jack triumphierend, der sich am Aufsammeln beteiligte und grabschte nach drei farbigen Kondomen. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, so dass er auf der untersten der vier Treppenstufen zu sitzen kam und meinte begeistert: „Jetzt werde ich endlich wissen, welche Sorte du bevorzugst.“

Daniel, der vor ihm hockte, rief beschwörend: „Jack, gib her!“ und streckte auffordernd die Hand hin.

Jack dachte gar nicht daran, seine Beute rauszurücken und als Daniel jetzt näher robbte, nahm er seinen Arm zurück und meinte lachend: „Ich werde auch niemandem verraten, wenn es mit Erdbeer-Aroma ist.“

„Jack!“ Leicht panisch versuchte Daniel, Jacks Hand zu erreichen. Da Jack, wie die meisten Leute, mit leicht gespreizten Beinen auf der sehr niedrigen Treppenstufe saß, kniete Daniel inzwischen zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf einer der oberen Stufen ab, seine zweite Hand hielt Jacks erhobenes Handgelenk umklammert und versuchte, das belastende Material zu erreichen.

Doch Jack bog seinen Arm einfach noch ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was unser Doktor für Vorlieben hat!“, lachte er übermütig. Er öffnete die Hand halb und las vor: „Mates super strong.“ Mit einem Blick erkannte er auch den Aufdruck auf den anderen beiden:„Boys own“ und „Durex ultra strong“. 

Ja, Wahnsinn!! Das machte ihn fürs erste sprachlos. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Seit er sich seiner Gefühle für Daniel klar geworden war, war er zu „Fortbildungszwecken“ oft genug auf einschlägigen Internetseiten herumgesurft, um sofort zu wissen, dass diese Kondome auf den Gay-Seiten angeboten wurden. Er warf noch einen Blick über Daniels Schulter und brauchte nicht lange, um auf dem Fußboden auch noch eine kleine Tube „Astroglide“ auszumachen.

Das hieß dann ja wohl, … dass der gute Daniel - jener Daniel, der in seinem Bemühen, an die Hand heranzukommen, in diesem Moment halb über ihm hing - bisher verborgen gebliebene Neigungen hatte. Jack grinste. Oh Mann! Besser konnte es ja gar nicht kommen!

Doch …halt! Für wen hatte Daniel eigentlich diesen Großeinkauf gemacht? Sollte er einen männlichen Freund haben, von dem niemand etwas wusste? Jemanden außerhalb der Basis? Oder, … womöglich sogar im SGC?

Nein!! Nein…Bitte nicht! , flehte Jack im Geiste niemand besonderen an. Wenn … wenn er … zu spät käme? Nur, weil er nie so richtig den Mut gefunden hatte, die schon hundertmal im Geist erprobte Verführungsszene durchzuziehen? Weil er niemals den richtigen Moment hatte finden können? Weil er … ja, sag es ruhig Jack, …. weil er feige gewesen war! Zum letzten Mal heute Abend! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! - Nein!!

Daniels ungewohnte Nähe ließ ihn den drohenden Verlust umso deutlicher spüren und so beschloss er, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Den Sprung vom 10-Meter Brett zu wagen, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Wasser im Becken war. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls für ihn an, bis ihm aufging, dass Daniels Kondom-Auswahl ja wohl nahe legte, dass er niemanden mit den denselben Neigungen verurteilen würde. Also nur noch 5 Meter und inzwischen hatte jemand Wasser eingelassen. Okay, los, sag schon was, Jack!

„Sind die für mich?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme, die ihm nicht so ganz gehorchen wollte und ungewohnt rau klang. Oh Gott, wie super-geistreich!

Daniel ließ von der Treppenstufe und Jacks erhobener Hand ab und lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Von ihm selbst unbemerkt stützte er seine Hände auf Jacks Oberschenkel, auch um besser sein Gleichgewicht halten zu können, denn die Frage hatte ihn voll erwischt. Er starrte Jack einen Augenblick wortlos an, runzelte die Stirn und versuchte die Frage auf ihre Bedeutung hin abzuklopfen. Im ersten Moment wollte er alles ableugnen, irgendeine ausweichende, hoffentlich geistreiche, Antwort geben. Dann traf sein Blick auf Jacks und er konnte darin nichts von dem erwarteten Spott lesen. Eher … die Bitte um Ehrlichkeit? Die Furcht, zu weit gegangen zu sein? Oder gar Hoffnung?

Ein Kloß formte sich in Daniels Magen, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine nächsten Worte den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Freundschaft bestimmen würden. Sind die für mich? Was für eine entlarvende Frage! Okay, wenn Jack über seinen Schatten springen konnte, konnte er das auch. So schluckte er noch einmal, dann sagte er leise: „Ja. Wenn du nichts gegen Erdbeer-Geschmack hast.“

„Ist da gar nicht bei“, platzte Jack heraus und ließ die Kondome achtlos fallen. Daniel hatte „Ja“ gesagt! Er hatte tatsächlich „Ja“ gesagt! Jack musste einmal tief durchatmen, um nicht in etwas auszubrechen, das mit Sicherheit nur ein peinlicher Jodler werden würde, denn seinen Stimmbändern traute er in diesem Augenblick einfach nicht über den Weg. Da er nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Händen, legte er sie einfach über Daniels.

„Du … du … bist gut informiert“, stotterte Daniel, der plötzlich Mühe hatte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Gute Planung ist alles“, flüsterte Jack und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über Daniels Wange.

Daniel schüttelte fast benommen den Kopf. Was für ein seltsames Gespräch! Was für ein unwirkliches Gespräch! Dann meinte er entschieden: „Kneif mich, Jack. Damit ich weiß, dass ich das hier nicht träume.“

Jack lachte leise. Dann fuhren seine Daumen kleine Kreise über die Handrücken von Daniels Händen, die immer noch auf seinen Schenkeln ruhten. Das machte es nicht gerade wirklicher für den jungen Archäologen.

„Kann ich dich nicht lieber küssen?“, fragte Jack und beugte sich ein paar Zentimeter vor.

„Glaube nicht, dass mich das in die Wirklichkeit zurückholt“, flüsterte Daniel und kam Jacks Mund entgegen.

Jack legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und brachte seine Lippen ganz langsam auf Daniels. Ja! Das war der Moment, den er sich schon so oft versucht hatte auszumalen! Wie gut, dass die Lippen so empfindlich waren, so konnte er den Moment auskosten und in sich aufnehmen. Zögerlich ließ er seine Zunge über jeden kleinen, trockenen Riss von Daniels Unterlippe fahren, leckte drüber und glättete so die rauen Stellen. Daniel öffnete den Mund ein wenig und Jacks Zunge fuhr sanft über die weiche, feuchte Innenseite von Daniels Unterlippe ohne richtig in dessen Mund vorzudringen, ja kaum, dass er die Zähne berührte. 

Daniels Puls beschleunigte sich. So, das war also der erste Kuss, den er sich praktisch immer atemlos, unbeherrscht und wild vorgestellt hatte! Jacks Berührungen waren so zurückhaltend, so vorsichtig, wie er es nie von dem oftmals so grob auftretenden Colonel erwartet hätte. Die Hand in seinen Haaren streichelte sanft, statt ihn eisern festzuhalten. Die Zunge war eher ein vorsichtiger Kundschafter, denn ein Eindringling. Und war das da gerade ein leises Stöhnen, das dank ihrer verbunden Lippen jetzt auch durch seine Kehle vibrierte?

Zögerlich brachte er seine Zunge Jacks Zunge entgegen und forschend glitten die Spitzen über einander. Aneinander. Nur hauchzart und millimeterweise. Immer noch kein gewaltsames Vordringen - und da wurde Daniel auf einmal klar, dass Jack diesen allerersten Moment ebenso auskosten wollte wie er. Jede winzige Empfindung in sich aufnehmen und genießen wollte, jede Berührung so behutsam gestalten wollte, damit sich die Wucht der Erkenntnis, dass das hier Wirklichkeit war, umso mächtiger ausbreiten konnte.

Er öffnete all seine Sinne und ließ die Hitze von Jacks Körper, die er unter seinen Händen spürte, auf sich übergehen. Er atmete mit einem tiefen Atemzug den Duft ein, der für ihn schon immer „Jack“ geheißen hatte und von dem er gar nicht hätte sagen können, woraus er sich im Einzelnen zusammensetzte. Er wusste nur, dass er seine innersten Gefühle zum Kribbeln bringen konnte – in guten wie in schlechten Momenten.

Und dies war ganz sicher einer der besten Momente überhaupt. Es fühlte sich wie ein Neuanfang an, mit unendlichen Versprechungen für die Zukunft und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig wie … ein bezwungener Gipfel an. Das Ende eines langen, beschwerlichen, oft holperigen Weges, mit jemandem an seiner Seite, den er inzwischen besser als jeden Menschen sonst kannte. Ein Ziel mit einer überwältigenden Aussicht vor sich als Belohnung.

Jetzt stöhnte auch Daniel leise auf und ließ seine Zunge auf diesem erregenden Laut weiter in Jacks Mund vor gleiten.

Daniel lag mit seinen Vermutungen richtig. Es war keineswegs Scheu oder Unentschiedenheit, die Jack zurückhielt. Es war das Gefühl, seit langer, langer Zeit mal wieder mit sich und der Welt im völligen Einklang zu sein. Alles an diesem Moment fühlte sich so richtig an, so dass Jack dieses äußerst beruhigende, seelisch satt machende Gefühl noch für einen Moment auskosten wollte. Wenn sie sich jetzt körperlich näher kamen, so war das nur eine logische Konsequenz. Denn ihre „Seelen“ - wobei Jack bei diesem Wort etwas zusammenzuckte, zu hochgestochen schien es ihm, aber es wollte ihm so schnell kein besseres einfallen - hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit gefunden. Er konnte es an keinem konkreten Datum festmachen, denn es war ganz allmählich gewachsen. Aber es hatte zu diesem Moment geführt und er konnte sich keinen besseren Moment vorstellen. 

Er ließ Daniels Zunge in seinem Mund erkunden was sie wollte, während seine Fingerspitzen über Daniels Nacken wanderten. Er spürte den Rand des Pullovers und es jagte ihm einen prickelnden Schauder durch den Körper, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade dabei war, das Recht zu erwerben, seine Finger auch darunter gleiten zu lassen. Überall hin schicken zu dürfen. Diesen ganzen prächtigen Körper vor ihm auskundschaften zu dürfen.

Seine satte Zufriedenheit wurde jetzt zunehmend von anderen Gefühlen bedrängt: Erwartung, Vorfreude und beginnende Ungeduld. Er wollte mehr Daniel, so viel mehr Daniel!

Aber er hielt sich noch einen Moment zurück und erwiderte Daniels Kuss. Begrüßte mit einem winzigen Aufatmen die Tatsache, dass Daniel ihn ebenso seinen Mund erkunden ließ, wie er es gerade getan hatte. Er konnte kaum genug davon bekommen, seine Zunge durch die feuchte Wärme und an Daniels Zähnen entlang streichen zu lassen.

Daniel quittierte dies mit einem weiteren kleinen Seufzer. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Jack so ein sanfter Quälgeist sein könnte? Es war so ganz anders, als alle Szenarien, die er sich an langen, einsamen Abenden ausgedacht hatte. Dies hier war viel wirklicher, dies hier waren viel mehr sie. Egal ob er sich nun wünschte oder nicht, aber er war nun mal nicht der draufgängerische Dr. Jackson, den er sich noch am Anfang des Abends ausgemalt hatte. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass auch Jack nicht der Mr. Macho war, als der er sich so oft gab?

Daniel genoss jede Sekunde der zärtlichen Erforschung. Genoss es, dass keine Eile dahinter steckte, dass es sicher und vertraut war, genau so, wie Freitag-Abende sonst zu sein hatten.

Doch mit der Zeit spürte er auch, wie er unter den Berührungen von Jacks Händen und dem sinnlichen Kuss immer härter wurde. Als Jacks Hände jetzt langsam seine Halsbeuge massierten, schien das in eine direkte Verbindung zu seiner Erektion überzuleiten. Er spürte mit jeder Bewegung, die Jack machte, wie sie sich mehr und mehr gegen den Stoff der Hose zu pressen begann. Nicht lange und er fühlte sie im Rhythmus seines ständig schneller werdenden Herzschlags pochen. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und genoss für einen Augenblick die Reibung, doch dann war ihm das zu wenig. Da er nicht wusste, ob Jack bereits genauso empfand oder ob der wirklich weiterhin so quälend langsam vorgehen wollte, beschloss er es herauszufinden. Er ließ seine Hand von dem Oberschenkel aus vor gleiten, bis sie in Jacks Schritt angekommen war.

Jack sog zischend die Luft ein, als er spürte, wie Daniels Finger tastend seine Erektion durch die Jeans hindurch umfassten. Ah, Daniel! Und das ohne Vorwarnung! Von wegen, dem Archäologen Zeit lassen, sich daran zu gewöhnen! Der schien wohl ein anderes Tempo setzen zu wollen!

Als Daniels Finger jetzt begannen, ihn sanft durch den Stoff hindurch zu massieren, verstärkte er seinen Griff in Daniels Halsbeuge und hielt sich einen Moment ganz still. Wow, fühlte sich das gut an! Dann zog er Daniel in einen stürmischen Kuss, im gleichen Takt an Daniels Zunge saugend wie der mit seiner Hand auf- und abrieb. Jack öffnete seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr und presste sich leise stöhnend der Hand entgegen.

Daniels zweite Hand zog jetzt ungeduldig an seinem Hemd, bis er es an einer Seite aus der Hose gezupft hatte und endlich seine Finger drunter gleiten lassen konnte. Direkt auf Jacks Rücken, wo er große, besitzergreifende Bewegungen ausführte, mit denen er Jack noch ein wenig näher an sich heranzog. Und Jack widersetzte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihm vereinnahmen. Legte ihm beide Arme über die Schultern und flüsterte an seiner Halsbeuge so verlangend: „Daniel“, dass diesen ein Zittern durchlief.

Oh ja, kein Zweifel mehr, Jack wollte genau das, was er auch wollte. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war, diese Treppenstufen dafür nicht ganz der richtige Ort waren. Seine Knie protestierten auch langsam gegen die Belastung und so wisperte er in Jacks Ohr, um die Stimmung nicht durch einen lauten Klang zu verscheuchen: „Wie wär´s mit deinem Schlafzimmer?“

„Schlafzimmer“ war immerhin ein Wort, das es schaffte, in Jacks etwas umnebelten Verstand vorzudringen und so hob er den Kopf an und schaute Daniel in die Augen. Schlafzimmer war gut. Schlafzimmer hieß Bett und selbst wenn ihn gerade Daniels Nähe gewaltig ablenkte, so erinnerte er sich deutlich daran, dass das ganz am Anfang des Abends mal auf seinem Plan gestanden hatte. Dannyboy in seinem Bett…Eine hervorragende Idee! Das einzige Problem war nur, dass er Dannyboy gerade nicht loslassen wollte. Jetzt wo er ihn endlich festhalten durfte. So umklammerte er Daniel Schulter also weiterhin mit einer Hand, während er sich mit der anderen an der Treppenstufe abstützte und zum Stehen hochschob. Bei dieser Bewegung nahm er gleich noch Daniel mit, so dass er ihm sofort den Arm um die Taille schlingen konnte, als sie sich gegenüber standen.

Dieses Manöver wurde mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln Daniels belohnt, das noch ein wenig breiter wurde, als Jack seine Hand unter den Pullover gleiten und über den nackten Rücken streicheln ließ. Fast katzenhaft räkelte sich Daniel in die Bewegung hinein.

„Was machen die Knie?“, erkundigte sich Jack plötzlich besorgt.

„Kein Problem, die halten noch ganz anderen Belastungen stand“, lachte Daniel kehlig.

„Angeber“, grinste Jack und schob Daniel die kleine Treppe rauf - in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Doch als sie dabei an der Haustür vorkamen, überfiel ihn ein drängender Gedankenblitz. Er hielt Daniel zurück, presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht neben der Eingangstür gegen die Wand und sagte: „Es gibt da noch eine Sache, die ich für heute Abend geplant hatte und die ich jetzt unbedingt durchführen muss.“ Sein Unterkörper rieb sich vielversprechend gegen Daniels und so war sein „Einverstanden?“ offensichtlich nur rhetorisch gemeint.

Daniel nahm es jedoch für bare Münze und entgegnete mit einem mutwilligen Glitzern in den Augen: „Einverstanden. Wenn ich auch gleich eine … Sache durchführen darf, die ich für heute Abend geplant hatte.“

Oh nein, Daniels Gesichtsausdruck ließ kein Missverständnis aufkommen, auf was er gerade anspielte! Dafür sah er viel zu herausfordernd und … vielversprechend hinterhältig aus. Einen Augenblick schaute Jack in die lachenden Augen vor ihm und wollte dem in der Luft hängenden Vorschlag einige Überlegung widmen. Dann gestand er sich ein, dass es ihm ganz egal war, wo Daniel ihn wollte, wie Daniel ihn wollte – Hauptsache, er wollte ihn überhaupt. Alles andere war ihm gleich. Oh Mann, er war wirklich schon einen weiten Weg gekommen.

So beugte er sich die letzten Zentimeter zu Daniel vor und flüsterte: „Was auch immer, Dannyboy. Ich bin ganz der deine.“

In Daniels erstauntes Auflachen hinein küsste er ihn und machte damit jede Antwort zunichte.

Küsste ihn fast besinnungslos, bis Daniel so aussah, als könnte er nicht mehr „Ra“ sagen. Oh ja, Baby! Ready to kill!

Gute Planung war eben doch nicht alles.

Manchmal brauchte der Mensch auch einfach nur: … den richtigen Moment, … einen etwas unkoordinierten Archäologen, … und jede Menge Glück.

\-------------------Ende------------------

© Antares, April 2004 


End file.
